


fear

by pinknamjoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Park Jinyoung wasn't scared of anything. Well, almost anything.





	fear

Park Jinyoung wasn't scared of many things. 

His members were afraid of seemingly everything, and they always came to Jinyoung when they couldn't take it anymore. Youngjae was scared of thunder, and BamBam of lightning. Jaebum was afraid of social situations, and Mark hated spiders. Yugyeom was scared of bees, and Jackson despised he dark. 

Jinyoung wasn't as open as his friends were when it came to these things. He wasn't scared of much in the first place. Horror movies didn't faze him, and he thought sharks were cute. He was, however, scared of loneliness. And, of course, Jackson Wang. Or, he was scared of the way Jackson made him feel. 

It was the twisting feeling deep in his chest, the need to reach out and touch, that scared Jinyoung. It was the fluttery feeling in his heart, and the way Jacksons smile made his head spin. 

Jackson, by nature, was a touchy person. Instead of words he used his hands, and his arms around them was a familiar feeling to the six boys he lived with. And that made everything ten times harder.  
All that skinship, all that loving, made Jinyoung feel like he was exploding. And he was terrified that one day, instead of responding with a laugh to Jacksons affections, he would lean over and kiss that infuriating mouth of his. 

He was in love with his best friend, and it was tearing him from the inside out. 

Jinyoung stared at the ceiling, in the dead of night, his mind infected with Jackson Wang. Every time he closed his eyes, Jacksons smile flashed before his eyes, his lovely chocolate irises making Jinyoung's head spin. 

He jumped as he heard a knock on his door. 

"Jinyoung-ah? Could I come in? It's really dark." Jackson said from the other side, voice stumbling. 

"Of course." 

Jackson quietly opened the door, and padded over to where Jinyoung was laying. He immediately wrapped himself in Jinyoung's arms. They were facing each other, noses nearly touching. Jackson smelled like chamomile tea and mint toothpaste. Jinyoung wondered if he tasted the same. 

With that thought, his eyes gravitated to the other boys lips on their own, admiring their plump shape and pretty pink tint. Jacksons face still had makeup from a shoot they had done earlier in the day. It made his naturally beautiful skin absolutely radiant, the moonlight reflecting off of whatever the stylists had put on his cheekbones. 

Jackson Wang looked like a god on earth, and he was lying tucked in Jinyoung's embrace. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson whispers. 

"You." Jinyoung says, answering honestly. He swears Jacksons cheeks turn pink. 

"I was thinking about you too." 

Now it's Jinyoung's turn to blush.

"Good things, I hope?" He asks.

"Definitely good things." Jackson nods. 

"Like what?" Jinyoung questions, smiling a little bit. 

"The way it looks like galaxies in your eyes when you smile. The times you laugh so hard you don't cover your mouth. The way your hair falls in waves over your forehead. Your cute tummy, which I still think is adorable even with abs. Your singing, the way your voice envelopes me in warmth, covers me completely, like fondant over a cake. Your lips..." He trailed off, confidence waning. 

"What about my lips, Jackson?" He prodded, wanting to know what the older boy would have said. He was already on fire from head to toe from his friends words, but he wanted to make sure that Jackson wasn't just going farther than usual with his compliments.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, looking everywhere but Jinyoung. 

"No, it's not nothing." He put two fingers under Jackson's chin, lifting his head to look at him. 

"Your lips, how soft they look, the pinky colour, how full they are-" 

Jinyoung cut him off, kissing the other boy. 

Jackson gasped, and quickly kissed back, his hand moving up and into Jinyoung's hair.  
As it turned out, Jackson tasted exactly like he smelled.  
Jinyoung rolled over so he was on top of the Chinese boy, his arms threatening to buckle from how weak the kisses were making him. 

Jacksons lips soon became addictive, and Jinyoung got lost in them, a feeling of undeniable joy coursing through him.  
Jackson was kissing back. Jackson loved him back. Jackson, the sweet, kindhearted boy Jinyoung had fallen for was kissing him back. 

After what felt like hours of blissful happiness, they came up for air, and Jinyoung rolled back over, holding Jackson close. 

"How long?" He heard Jackson whisper.

"Since I first laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out."

"Glad to know we feel the same." Jackson grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. 

"Jackson?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" 

Jackson attacked his lips. 

"Of course." He said, words muffled by the kiss. 

Needless to say, Park Jinyoung was no longer scared of Jackson Wang.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
